


I'll Sing For You

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Unus Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU when the Idols are fans, Baekhyun is just mentioned, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: Chanyeol had always been a big fan of Concord. Concord was a five member band from the States. Though he claimed not to have a favourite, Chanyeol always gravitated to Corey more than the others.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Unus Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103234





	I'll Sing For You

Chanyeol had always been a big fan of Concord. Concord was a five member band from the States. Though he claimed not to have a favourite, Chanyeol always gravitated to Corey more than the others.

Corey played guitar. Electric, acoustic or bass. It didn’t matter, he could play it. Though he didn’t sing often, when he did his voice was angelic.

An interview had asked about his lack of singing in songs, to which Corey had answered that he was insecure. Before being a part of Concord, he had auditioned for many talent shows with his singing but they never gave him a chance.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure why, but that resonated with him. He felt the need to hug Corey sometimes. The interviewers always seemed to focus more intimate questions to him. Was he dating? What’s his sexuality? Is he dieting?

Why any of that was their concern was past Chanyeol. He was a big advocate of letting celebrities date whoever they want without fans getting involved. They shouldn’t have to worry about what fans might think of their loved one. Or about them.

Corey came out as Bisexual during an interview after the newest single Girls/Girls/Boys caused some stirs. This confused Chanyeol. It’s 2021 but a song about being Bi gets people shook? What kind of world are we living in?

Chanyeol took inspiration from Corey and felt like he no longer needed to be in the closet. Despite how Korea was towards the LGBTQ+ community, Chanyeol came out as Pansexual to his family and friends who all supported him.

In fact, for his Christmas present that year, they got him tickets to see Concord live in concert. Chanyeol had never been more excited. What his family didn’t tell him was that they had paid extra and got him backstage passes too. He was going to meet Concord.

The night of the concert, Chanyeol dressed in black ripped jeans and a Concord shirt. The shirt itself had a picture of a wilted rose from their first album, Blue Roses. The album had contained some of Chanyeol’s favourite Concord songs like Wildflower and Twin Skeletons. Both of the songs were on different ends of the spectrum of the music Concord made but they were both amazing. Wildflower was a very summery song with subtle hints at a sexual relationship whilst Twin Skeletons, written by Corey, was darker and deeper.

Chanyeol’s favourite Concord song, however, was San Francisco from their second album Fly Away. A smile erupted on Chanyeol’s face as he grabbed his tickets, one for him one for his best friend, spending money and his clear backpack. He kissed his parents on their cheeks and snatched up his phone from the dining-room table.

On his way out of the door, he rang his best friend, Baekhyun who was going with him and was his ride. His shorter friend didn’t answer the call, instead he pulled up beside Chanyeol on the pavement.

The taller climbed into the passenger seat and began fan-boying about Concord with Baekhyun. Baekhyun preferred the drummer, but hey that meant more guitarist for Chanyeol.

When they got to the venue, it was twenty minutes early so they bought merchandise including a programme and foam finger.

Half way through the concert, the band took a minute to talk to fans more than they had between each song. The lead singer, Aaron, gestured for the crowd to silence themselves, which worked expect for a few shouts for certain members.

“Is there any Contrails who can play guitar with us tonight?” Aaron shouted into his microphone.

Chanyeol felt his arm being lifted despite the fact that he wasn’t raising it. Baekhyun. Chanyeol glared down at his friend without realising that security guards were now coming to lead him to the stage. The taller followed them nervously.

When he reached the stage and was helped onto it, he recognised how daunting being up there could be. Corey, his mousy hair falling into his hazel eyes, walked towards him. In his hands was a orange and black electric guitar. Chanyeol took it from him gingerly. Aaron asked him to introduce himself and the song he was going to play.

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol and this is my rendition of San Francisco.”

The members of Concord were a little taken aback as San Francisco wasn’t a particularly well known song, but they let him roll with it. After he had finished, Corey told him that they’d see each other later. He was very confused but when he returned to Baekhyun’s side, the blond was wearing a V.I.P lanyard around his neck. His shorter friend passed one to him and together they enjoyed the rest of the concert.

When the concert finished, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were lead backstage where the members of Concord waited for them. Baekhyun took no time in leaving Chanyeol stood to one side of the room in order to flirt with the drummer. The tall black-haired boy felt a presence next to him. He turned and there was Corey.

“Come with me for a sec?” Corey muttered, keeping his eyes on Concord’s manager.

Chanyeol nodded and followed Corey to the dressing room.

“Elton would kill me if he knew I was doing this, but will you go out for coffee with me?”  
“Your manager wouldn’t let you?” Chanyeol asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, he’d be upset I didn’t ask you out in front of everyone. He loves drama.”

This made Chanyeol laugh so hard that he nearly fell over. When he finally collected himself, he told Corey that he’d love to and get coffee with him with the brightest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Song the albums and songs by Concord are actually songs from my playlists...
> 
> Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! at the Disco  
> Blue Roses - Katrina Stuart  
> Wildflower - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Twin Skeletons - Fall Out Boy  
> San Francisco - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Fly Away - 5 Seconds of Summer


End file.
